


Let Loose With the 3rd Gym Crew

by battoff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Multi, Non-binary character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: What happens when the third gym crew comes together in a group chat? Only disastrous things, of course, especially when volleyball isn't their main topic of conversation.





	1. Dragging By Definition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be able to tell who's who I'll put a key at the notes in the beginning and at the end. Also note throughout this series that Bokuto and Akaashi are both trans femme, Kuroo and Lev are genderfluid, and Hinata and Tsukishima are trans guys. 
> 
> Akaashi is **AKAASHI**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not**
> 
> Since Lev isn't in this chapter their username isn't listed.

_[ **BOKUTO** added **Kuroo** to the chat]_  
_[ **BOKUTO** added **AKAASHI** to the chat]_  
_[ **BOKUTO** added **Hinata** to the chat]_  
_[ **BOKUTO** added **Lev** to the chat]_  
_[ **BOKUTO** added **Tsukishima** to the chat]_

  
**AKAASHI:** BOKUTO-SAN I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ADDED ME AFTER KUROO-SAN

  
**Kuroo:** Believe It

  
**Tsukishima:** i want out of this

  
**Hinata:** This seems like fun!

  
**BOKUTO:** OK BEFORE WE START FIGHTING WE HAVE TO CHANGE OUR USERNAMES

  
**BOKUTO:** THAT'S LIKE HALF THE FUN OF GROUP CHATS

  
_[ **BOKUTO** is now **BOHOOTO** ]_  
_[ **Hinata** is now **Hinyata** ]_

  
**Hinyata:** :3c

  
**BOHOOTO:** Ô♢Ô

  
_[ **Kuroo** is now **I'm A Good Person** ]_  
_[ **Tsukishima** is now **no youre not** ]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Tsukki That's Mean

  
**no youre not:** no it isnt

  
**no youre not:** its the truth

  
**no youre not:** i guess you cant handle the truth

  
**no youre not:** and dont call me tsukki fuck you

  
**BOHOOTO:** OH MY GOD DID MEGANE-CHAN JUST DRAG YOU TETSU

  
**no youre not:** no

  
**no youre not:** what i just did doesnt count as dragging someone by definition

  
**no youre not:** and dont use -chan for me ill fight you

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Somebody Save Me

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Tsukishima Is Bullying Me

  
**Hinyata:** Tsukki don't fight anyone please :3c

  
**no youre not:** …

  
**no youre not:** drop that face and ill agree

  
**Hinyata:** Got it! :)

  
**no youre not:** close enough

  
**AKAASHI:** TSUKISHIMA-KUN, YOU CAVED VERY EASILY

  
**AKAASHI:** I DIDN'T KNOW HINATA-KUN HAD YOU WRAPPED AROUND HIS FINGER

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Yoooooooo

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Does That Count As Dragging Someone By Definition

  
**no youre not:** shut the fuxk up

  
**no youre not:** fuck 

 **AKAASHI:** FUXK

  
**BOHOOTO:** FUXK

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Fuxk

  
**Hinyata:** Fuxk

  
**no youre not:** hinata wtf

  
**Hinyata:** ;)

  
**no youre not:** no fuck you

  
**Hinyata:** ;(

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Don't You Mean Fuck

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Shit

  
**no youre not:** fuck

  
**Hinyata:** Fuck

  
**AKAASHI:** FUCK

  
**BOHOOTO:** FUCK

  
**no youre not:** at least the mob mentality of this group chat is consistent

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Or Frustrating

  
**no youre not:** boo hoo

  
**no youre not:** lemme play you a sad song on the world’s tiniest violin

  
**Hinyata:**

  
  
**AKAASHI:** WOW YOU TWO ARE WRAPPED AROUND EACH OTHER'S FINGERS

  
**AKAASHI:** KIND OF LIKE A PRETZEL

  
**AKAASHI:** WITH YELLOW MUSTARD AND KETCHUP

  
**I’m A Good Person:** No Offense But Why Would You Eat Pretzels With Ketchup

  
**AKAASHI:** FOR THE AESTHETIC

  
**AKAASHI:** I’M ALSO HUNGRY

  
**AKAASHI:** I MISSED DINNER BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP SO NOW IT'S TOO LATE TO EAT

  
**no youre not:** akaashi-san wtf go eat

  
**AKAASHI:** NAH

  
**Hinyata:** Tag yourself I'm the hungry volley nerd who doesn't want to wake up their family

  
**I’m A Good Person:** I'm The Casual Waving Off Of Concern

  
**AKAASHI:** STOP

  
**BOHOOTO:** HEY AKAASHI I JUST REALIZED YOU DIDN'T CHANGE YOUR USERNAME

  
**BOHOOTO:** WTF THE FUCK AKAASHI

  
**no youre not:** what the fuck the fuck

  
**AKAASHI:** …

  
**AKAASHI:** ISN'T IT ODD THAT LEV HASN'T RESPONDED

  
**Hinyata:** Well it _is_ ten o’clock

  
**AKAASHI:** AND

  
**Hinyata:** Lev goes to bed at like 8

  
**AKAASHI:** OH MY GOD

  
**BOHOOTO:** ARE YOU KIDDING

  
**no youre not:** Then Why The Fuck Is Lev Late To Practice All The Time

  
**Hinyata:** I dunno

  
**no youre not:** hey hinata can we get back to the movie

  
**no youre not:** youre the one who wanted to watch it in the first place

  
**Hinyata:** Sorry Tsukki :)

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Wait A Sec

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Are You Two In The Same Room

  
**no youre not:** nah

  
**Hinyata:** We start a movie at the same time during a skype call

  
**I’m A Good Person:** I Don't Know If That's Cute Or Lame

  
**AKAASHI:** NERDS

  
_[ **AKAASHI** is now offline]_

  
**no youre not:** wow

  
**no youre not:** rude

  
**BOHOOTO:** NERDS

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Nerds

  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now offline]_  
_[ **I'm A Good Person** is now offline]_

  
**Hinyata:** So… You wanna restart the movie or was I the only one completely distracted by the group chat

  
**no youre not:** and deal with the hell of trying to sync up our screens _again_? no thanks my dude

  
**no youre not:** lets just text the king and yamaguchi

  
**Hinyata:** Okay :3c

  
_[ **no youre not** is now offline]_  
_[ **Hinyata** is now offline]_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is **AKAASHI**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not**
> 
> Lev will definitely be in the next chapter. 
> 
> **EDIT:** I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to reupload it whoops. I was just trying to upload the third chapter but my damned shaky hands deleted this instead. Sorry ny'all (take my nya y'all as an apology).


	2. Summoning Spirits & Brewing Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be able to tell who's who I'll put a key at the notes in the beginning and at the end. Also note throughout this series that Bokuto and Akaashi are both trans femme, Kuroo and Lev are genderfluid, and Hinata and Tsukishima are trans guys. 
> 
> Akaashi is **AKAASHI**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person**  
>  Lev is **Like nya?**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not**
> 
> By the way, while there are trans and non-binary characters, those characters' gender expression isn't the main focus of the overall story. I should also warn that this is a filler chapter that leads into the next two chapters.

  
_[ **Hinyata** is now online]_  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now online]_  
_[ **I'm A Good Person** is now online]_

  
**Hinyata:** Good morning groupies :)

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Groupies

  
**Hinyata:** I don't want to have to say good morning each time another person comes online

  
**BOHOOTO:** THAT'S FAIR

  
**Hinyata:** Oh yeah Bokuto-san can I ask you something?

  
**BOHOOTO:** SHOOT

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Is Shit About To Go Down

  
**Hinyata:** I was just wondering why Akaashi-san types in all caps

  
**Hinyata:** Like I get why you would since you're very loud

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Ha

  
**Hinyata:** But Akaashi-san doesn't speak much and when she does her voice isn't that loud

  
**BOHOOTO:** OH WELL THAT'S BECAUSE AKAASHI’S EYESIGHT ISN'T GOOD SO SHE NEEDS THINGS WRITTEN LARGER SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO STRAIN TO READ IT

  
**Hinyata:** Is that also the reason Kuroo-san types the way ey does?

  
**BOHOOTO:** NAH EY’S JUST A PRETENTIOUS PRICK

  
**I’m A Good Person:** I Resent That Statement

  
**Hinyata:** Would it help Akaashi-san if I typed in all caps as well?

  
_[ **AKAASHI** is now online]_

  
**AKAASHI:** THE WAY YOU TYPE ALREADY IS QUITE FINE BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN

  
**Hinyata:** <3

  
**BOHOOTO:** OYA?

  
**BOHOOTO:** OYA OYA?

  
**AKAASHI:** <3

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Oya Oya Oya

  
**BOHOOTO:** WHY CAN'T AKAASHI BE THAT AFFECTIONATE WITH ME TETSU

  
**AKAASHI:** BECAUSE YOU ARE AFFECTIONATE ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US

  
**BOHOOTO:** NO

  
**AKAASHI:** ANYWAYS I THINK I HAVE A PLAN THAT COULD MAKE LEV FINALLY RESPOND TO OUR GROUP CHAT MESSAGES

  
**BOHOOTO:** DON'T JUST IGNORE ME

  
**I’m A Good Person:** What Is It Akaashi

  
**AKAASHI:** BOKUTO-SAN AND I WATCHED A WESTERN FILM EARLIER THIS MONTH WHERE A PERSON COULD BE SUMMONED IF HIS NAME WAS SAID ENOUGH TIMES

  
**AKAASHI:** I PROPOSE WE EACH SAY LEV’S NAME ONCE TO SUMMON THEM

  
**I’m A Good Person:** This Feels Like We’re Trying To Summon A Spirit Or At Least Make A Business Deal

  
**AKAASHI:** SAME THING BUT _ANYWAYS_

  
**AKAASHI:** I’LL GO FIRST

  
**AKAASHI:** LEV

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Fee Fi Fo Fum

  
**BOHOOTO:** TOKYO TOWER

  
**Hinyata:** Long skewer of dango

  
**AKAASHI:** I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS

  
_[ **Lev** is now online]_

  
**AKAASHI:** WELL FUCK ME THEN

  
**Lev:** Hey, what's going on? I was doing stuff and I come back to my phone blown up with messages.

  
**BOHOOTO:** I MADE A GROUP CHAT

  
**BOHOOTO:** YOU CAN CHECK WHO'S IN IT LATER

  
**Hinyata:** Yeah! Right now you have to change your username :)

  
**Lev:** Is there a theme I should be aware of?

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Nah Just Go For It

  
**Lev:** Huh?

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Ham It

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Knock Us Out With Your Username

  
**Lev:** Kuroo-san, no.

  
**Lev:** Also, Shouyou? What's your username I can't tell.

  
**Hinyata:** Oh well it's like nya

  
**Lev:** Like nya?

  
**Hinyata:** Nya :3c

  
**AKAASHI:** STOP

  
**Hinyata:** :’3c

  
**Lev:** :3c

  
_[ **Lev** is now **Like nya?** ]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Oh My God Lev

  
_[ **AKAASHI** is now **STOP** ]_

  
**BOHOOTO:** BWAH AKAASHI CHANGED HER USERNAME THANKS LEV

  
**Like nya?:** No problem Bokuto-san.

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Oi Lev If You Go To Bed At Like 8 Why Do You Get To Practice Late Everyday Huh

  
**Like nya?:** Oh, that, well, you see, I have a perfectly logical explanation.

  
**Hinyata:** Kuroo-san they're stalling

  
**I’m A Good Person:** What

  
_[ **Like nya?** is now offline]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Motherfucker

  
_[ **I'm A Good Person** is now offline]_

  
**BOHOOTO:** AW TETSU’S GONE

  
**BOHOOTO:** AT LEAST I STILL HAVE AKAASHI TO SHOWER ME IN CONSTANT LOVE AND AFFECTION

  
**BOHOOTO:** RIGHT AKAASHI :)

  
_[ **STOP** is now offline]_

  
**BOHOOTO:** OK THAT'S IT I'M GONNA FIGHT AKAASHI

  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now offline]_

  
**Hinyata:** I'm all alone

  
**Hinyata:** I'm so lonely

  
**Hinyata:** I'm Mr. Lonely

  
**Hinyata:** So very lonely

  
**Hinyata:** I have nobody to call my own

  
**Hinyata:** I can't believe Tsukki missed this though

  
_[ **Hinyata** is now offline]_

  
…

  
_[ **no youre not** is now online]_

  
**no youre not:** I OVERSLEPT FICK

  
_[ **no youre not** is now offline]_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is **AKAASHI**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person**  
>  Lev is **Like nya?**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not**
> 
> This is being posted because I saw nice comments so thanks comrades for them sweet words.


	3. Kiss And Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be able to tell who's who I'll put a key at the notes in the beginning and at the end. Also note throughout this series that Bokuto and Akaashi are both trans femme, Kuroo and Lev are genderfluid, and Hinata and Tsukishima are trans guys. 
> 
> Akaashi is **STOP**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person**  
>  Lev is **Like nya?**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not**
> 
> I edited the last chapter because ao3 left out Akaashi and Hinata's little hearts and I was personally offended (that's sarcasm). Anyways, this chapter took a while for me to originally write since I wanted Akaashi and Bokuto to work things out in a healthy way (you'll see what I mean). I'm gonna talk more about it at the end notes.

  
_[ **I'm A Good Person** is now online]_  
_[ **Hinyata** is now online]_

  
**Hinyata:** Tsukki? Are you coming or?

  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now online]_

  
**Hinyata:** Not Tsukki

  
**BOHOOTO:** I WOULD HOPE THE FUCK NOT

  
_[ **Hinyata** is now offline]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** The Thrilling Saga Continues

  
**BOHOOTO:** WTF HINATA JUST LEFT

  
**I’m A Good Person:** I Think He's Looking For Tsukishima Since Tsukishima Overslept

  
_[ **STOP** is now online]_  
_[ **Like nya?** is now online]_

  
**STOP:** YEAH NO FUCKING SHIT

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Bitter Much

  
**I’m A Good Person:** I Feel Like Akaashi Is Very Salty Today

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Wait Aren't You Two Supposed To Be At Practice

  
**STOP:** WELL WE WOULD BE IF SOMEONE HADN'T PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Kou What The Fuck

  
**BOHOOTO:** I SAID I WAS GONNA FIGHT AKAASHI

  
**STOP:** YOU BRUISED MY NOSE

  
**BOHOOTO:** WELL YOU'VE BEEN VERY DISTANT AND MEAN TO ME LATELY

  
**Like nya?:** That is enough!

  
**Like nya?:** I've had it up to here with the two of you being irresponsible.

  
**STOP:** I AM NOT IRRESPONSIBLE, BOKUTO-SAN IS

  
**BOHOOTO:** SHUT UP AKAASHI YOU'RE BEING JUST AS MUCH OF AN ASS AS I AM

  
**STOP:** SO YOU ADMIT IT

  
**Like nya?:** You both are being assholes!

  
**Like nya?:** Bokuto-san, you don't hit the people you love.

  
**STOP:** YEAH

  
**Like nya?:** Even if they _are_ being distant when they know you need affection to affirm yourself.

  
**Like nya?:** However, you two can't solve whatever is bothering you by pushing people away or fighting them. That's not how love works. Love requires communication and I've seen jack shit of that this entire chat.

  
**Like nya?:** Akaashi-san, I'm sure if you mentioned needing a little space to Bokuto-san then sie'd give it to you. You know how sie is, sie’d give you the world if you asked.

  
**Like nya?:** And Bokuto-san, you can't just ask for affection from a shy person in front a bunch of people. Especially in text form.

  
**Like nya?:** Now I'm done being your relationship counselor. Deal with your own fucking shit.

  
_[ **Like nya?** is now offline]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Holy Shit

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Did Lev Just School You On Love

  
**I’m A Good Person:** And Here I Thought Lev Was The Least Love Competent Person Here

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Anyways I'll Leave You To It

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Have Fun

  
_[ **I'm A Good Person** is now offline]_

  
**BOHOOTO:** DOES YOUR FACE HURT

  
**STOP:** NOT MUCH, I'VE HAD WORSE

  
**BOHOOTO:** I'M SORRY

  
**STOP:** YOU DON'T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE BOKUTO-SAN. I KNOW YOU'RE A VERY PHYSICAL PERSON

  
**BOHOOTO:** THAT'S NO EXCUSE

  
**BOHOOTO:** LEV WAS RIGHT

  
**BOHOOTO:** YOU DON'T HIT THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE

  
**BOHOOTO:** I STOOD BY THAT AND STILL DO YET I HIT YOU AND THERE'S NO AMOUNT OF FRUSTRATION THAT CAN EXCUSE WHAT I DID

  
**BOHOOTO:** AKAASHI I'M SORRY

  
**BOHOOTO:** I'M NOT APOLOGIZING BECAUSE I WANT YOUR FORGIVENESS

  
**BOHOOTO:** I'M APOLOGIZING BECAUSE YOU DESERVE SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN I'VE CAUSED YOU

  
**STOP:** BOKUTO-SAN STOP

  
**STOP:** YOU HIT ME ONCE IN A MOMENT OF FRUSTRATION. I'M NOT SAYING IT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM WHAT YOU DID BUT I KNOW YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO MAKE IT UP TO ME AND THAT YOU FEEL SINCERELY SORRY.

  
**BOHOOTO:** AKAASHI?

  
**STOP:** I'M SAYING I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY DUMBASS

  
**STOP:** I OWE YOU AN APOLOGY MYSELF. I KNOW THAT YOU NEED AFFECTION BUT I DIDN'T GIVE IT TO YOU BECAUSE I GET SO FLUSTERED

  
**BOHOOTO:** I SHOULDN'T HAVE PRESSURED YOU AKAASHI

  
**BOHOOTO:** I KNOW YOU HAVE YOUR BOUNDARIES AND I NEED TO ACCEPT THEM

  
**STOP:** YOU'RE RIGHT BUT I WOULDN'T MIND DOING ALL THAT COUPLE-LY STUFF IF IT'S WITH BOKUTO-SAN

  
**BOHOOTO:** REALLY???

  
**STOP:** YES. YOU SEE THERE'S SOMETHING I THINK I CAN FINALLY BRING MYSELF TO SAY

  
_[ **Hinyata** is now online]_

  
**Hinyata:** OH MY GOD TSUKKI WAS IN THE HOSPITAL

  
**STOP:** GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TSUKISHIMA

  
**BOHOOTO:** IS HE OK???

  
**Hinyata:** I don't know his mom just texted me so I'm going over his house right now

  
**Hinyata:** I'll update you all later

  
_[ **Hinyata** is now offline]_

  
**BOHOOTO:** WELL THAT WAS A ROLLERCOASTER

  
**STOP:** IT WAS

  
**STOP:** BOKUTO-SAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO ASSIST ME IN BUYING A NEW OUTFIT FOR TSUKISHIMA-KUN’S FUNERAL? I MIGHT PASS BY THAT ICE CREAM SHOP YOU LIKE

  
**BOHOOTO:** AKAASHI,,, ♡♡♡

  
**STOP:** I'M TAKING THAT AS A YES. I'LL GO AND PICK YOU UP

  
_[ **STOP** is now offline]_

  
**BOHOOTO:** BRB Y’ALL I'M GETTING SMOOCHIES

  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now offline]_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is **STOP**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person**  
>  Lev is **Like nya?**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not**
> 
> So part of the reason I included this argument between Akaashi and Bokuto was to write a healthy way to end an argument but I'm still not really satisfied with it. Bokuto punching Akaashi was a bad move on hir part but sie is going to do everything in hir power to make it up to Akaashi. With that in mind, don't punch your significant other(s) and find out what happens to people when they're late to school in the next chapter.


	4. RIP Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be able to tell who's who I'll put a key at the notes in the beginning and at the end. Also note throughout this series that Bokuto and Akaashi are both trans femme, Kuroo and Lev are genderfluid, and Hinata and Tsukishima are trans guys. 
> 
> Akaashi is **STOP** then changes to **LITTLE GREMLIN**  
>  Bokuto is **BOHOOTO** then changes to **MOURNING MEGANE**  
>  Hinata is **Hinyata** then changes to **"Traffic"**  
>  Kuroo is **I'm A Good Person** then changes to **Rip In Peace**  
>  Lev is **Like nya?** then changes to **1999-2015**  
>  Tsukishima is **no youre not** then changes to **fuck yall**  
>  So this is the last chapter I have written up. It concludes all the stuff that was happening before so until I get more ideas to add on to this, the story will remain at four chapters. I'll discuss it more at the end notes with snarky banter.

_[ **I'm A Good Person** is now online]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** I Can't Believe Tsukishima Is Dead

  
_[ **Like nya?** is now online]_

  
**Like nya?:** Rest in peace Tsukishima Kei 1999-2015.

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Rip In Peace

  
_[ **STOP** is now online]_

  
**STOP:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Mourning Megane

  
**STOP:** I'VE ALREADY BOUGHT A NEW WHITE DRESS FOR THE OCCASION

  
**Like nya?:** Lace?

  
**STOP:** SATIN ACTUALLY

  
**Like nya?:** Damn, nice.

  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now online]_

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Now Where Have You Been

  
**BOHOOTO:** I WENT ON A DATE WITH AKAASHI

  
**STOP:** <3 

  
**BOHOOTO:** <3 

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Gay

  
**BOHOOTO:** TETSU YOU'RE PAN

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Don't Turn This On Me

  
**Like nya?:** Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san, I'd just like to say I'm not sorry I yelled at you.

  
**STOP:** FUCKER

  
_[ **no youre not** is now offline]_  
_[ **Hinyata** is now offline]_

  
**no youre not:** you rang

  
**Hinyata:** Don't be a smartass

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Oh Look At That Our Group Chat Is Haunted

  
**no youre not:** fuck you im not dead

  
**Hinyata:** Don't think you're getting out of this

  
**BOHOOTO:** OUT OF WHAT

  
**STOP:** I BELIEVE THE GHOST OF TSUKISHIMA-KUN IS BEING PUNISHED BY GOD, IN THIS CASE HINATA-KUN

  
**no youre not:** im not

  
**Hinyata:** I promised not to be mad as long as you would tell the others why you were in the hospital

  
**STOP:** OYA?

  
**BOHOOTO:** OYA OYA

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Oya Oya Oya

  
**no youre not:** …

  
**Hinyata:** Go ahead and tell them Tsukki

  
**STOP:** :D

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Akaashi Oh My God

  
**no youre not:** i hate all of you

  
**no youre not:** im only telling you because hinata on a mission is annoying

  
**no youre not:** hes also in my room and threatening certain… items

  
**BOHOOTO:** I'M MILDLY CONCERNED

  
**no youre not:** dont be

  
**no youre not:** anyways you know how i woke up late

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Fick

  
**no youre not:** ok well i decided to run to school to get there as soon as possible

  
**no youre not:** so im too busy running to realize a bit of traffic

  
**Hinyata:** “Traffic,” he says. Ha, that's laughable

  
**STOP:** GHOST-KUN DID YOU NOT GET HIT BY A CAR

  
**no youre not:** i may have gotten hit by someone

  
**BOHOOTO:** OH MY GOD GHOST MEGANE GOT HIT BY A BICYCLIST

  
**I’m A Good Person:** But Then How Did You Get Hurt

  
**no youre not:** im getting there

  
**no youre not:** so i didnt want to hit the poor sap so i changed the direction where id fall and i ended up landing on a plant display

  
**STOP:** GHOST-KUN, I DON'T BELIEVE TSUKISHIMA-KUN WOULD GO OUT OF HIS WAY NOT TO HIT SOMEONE

  
**BOHOOTO:** YEAH

  
**I’m A Good Person:** There's Something Fishy About This

  
**Hinyata:** Maybe that's because he wasn't hit by a bicycle

  
**Like nya?:** I'm not following.

  
**no youre not:** i was hit by a kid on a tricycle

  
**BOHOOTO:** OH MY GOD

  
**STOP:** :D

  
**I’m A Good Person:** Fuck Akaashi Is Enjoying This Please Continue

  
**no youre not:** i hate all of you

  
**Hinyata:** Don't stop Tsukki

  
**no youre not:** yeah yeah im going

  
**no youre not:** now the only reason i went out of my way not to land on the little gremlin was because their mom was right there

  
**no youre not:** and as soon as i landed on those fucking plants her mom instincts mustve kicked in because she was asking me a shit ton of questions

  
**no youre not:** and i was so out of it she just said she was gonna bring me to the hospital

  
**no youre not:** then the hospital called my mom who told hinata the entire story

  
**no youre not:** there are you happy hinata

  
**Hinyata:** Yes

  
_[ **STOP** is now **LITTLE GREMLIN** ]_  
_[ **BOHOOTO** is now **MOURNING MEGANE** ]_  
_[ **I’m A Good Person** is now **Rip In Peace** ]_  
_[ **Like nya?** is now **1999-2015** ]_  
_[ **Hinyata** is now **“Traffic”** ]_

  
**no youre not:** i hate all of you

  
**“Traffic”:**  <3 

  
_[ **no youre not** is now **fuck yall** ]_

  
**“Traffic”:** </3 

  
**fuck yall:** i hope youre all happy with yourselves fuckers

  
**1999-2015:** Don't you mean to say “y’all?”

  
_[ **fuck yall** is now offline]_

  
**1999-2015:** :’(

  
**“Traffic”:** I'm going to look after Tsukki. Later

  
_[ **“Traffic”** is now offline]_

  
**1999-2015:** Oh, it's bath time. I'll see you all tomorrow!

  
**Rip In Peace:** Lev It's Like

  
**Rip In Peace:** 6

  
**1999-2015:** Your point is?

  
**Rip In Peace:** I

  
**Rip In Peace:** You Know What I'm Done

  
**MOURNING MEGANE:** TETSU NO

  
**Rip In Peace:** No Kou I'm Done I'm Fucking Done

  
**1999-2015:** I have to bathe, Kuroo-san.

  
**Rip In Peace:** Yeah I Know You Said It Already

  
**1999-2015:** I bathe before dinner.

  
**Rip In Peace:** Yeah No I Heard You Bye

  
_[ **Rip In Peace** is now offline]_

  
**MOURNING MEGANE:** BWAH

  
**1999-2015:** :(

  
_[ **1999-2015** is now offline]_  
_[ **MOURNING MEGANE** is now offline]_

  
**LITTLE GREMLIN:** ??? OKAY

  
_[ **LITTLE GREMLIN** is now offline]_  
_[ **MOURNING MEGANE** is now online]_

  
**MOURNING MEGANE:** SORRY AKAASHI I FELL OFF MY BED I LAUGHED SO HARD AND I LOGGED OUT ON ACCIDENT

  
**MOURNING MEGANE:** OH COME ON

  
_[ **MOURNING MEGANE** is now offline]_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is **LITTLE GREMLIN**  
>  Bokuto is **MOURNING MEGANE**  
>  Hinata is **"Traffic"**  
>  Kuroo is **Rip In Peace**  
>  Lev is **1999-2015**  
>  Tsukishima is **fuck yall**  
>  So the only reason I put 2015 instead of this hell year or the last hell year is because haikyuu most likely takes place in 2015 or earlier. 2015, however, is the latest I'd guess. Actual commentary aside, I can't believe Tsukishima is dead. 
> 
> By the way I may add to this story later on if I get inspiration for this particular chat fic but for not I'm saying it's completed. It's kind of like my own fucked up version of Schrödinger's cat. It's both completed and not completed at the same time. I hope you're satisfied with this as an ending but I'm also planning on writing something that happens to Lev before this group chat was made. 
> 
> Bye :3c 
> 
> **EDIT:** Actually, never mind. I forgot to mention that Hinata's hostages were Tsukishima's dinosaur memorabilia (a.k.a. his stuffed animals).


End file.
